


Leaving to Let you Go.

by Spannah339



Series: Order 66 Feels [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wrote this instead of studying, Sadness, canonical character deaths, i listened to songs and got sad and wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: He wasn’t going to be gone for long, just enough to get a message to the Jedi Council. To make the council listen to him.He wasn't going to be gone for long, he didn’t need to say goodbye. Besides, Jesse would just ask difficult questions. He’d tell his brother everything when he got back.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Order 66 Feels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Leaving to Let you Go.

“What’re you lookin’ at, _vod_?” 

Kix started in surprise as Jesse’s head dropped into view from the top bunk. He blinked, glancing down at the data he was looking at. 

“Nothing important,” he said slowly. He still wasn’t sure it _was_ important. “Just felt I owed a friend.” 

Jesse narrowed his eyes, dropping to the floor. 

“When you say that, it’s usually important,” he commented, moving to where his armour sat and beginning to pull it on. Kix snorted. 

“I’ll tell you if I need to,” he promised. 

**

“Welcome back, Arc trooper!” Kix called, grinning at his brother. Jesse returned the grin, pulling the medic into a hug. 

“I outrank you now, right?” he said. Kix snorted. 

“You wish.” 

**

“Hey, Kix?” Echo’s voice was soft, and the medic paused, looking back at where his returned brother sat in the medbay. “Do - do you know what happened. I mean... to Fives? I can tell Rex blames himself, he doesn’t want to give me details. But... I need to know.” 

Kix stepped back towards his bed, gathering his thoughts. Echo had a right to know, Kix just wasn’t sure what was safe to tell him. The more he looked into what had happened, the more worried he got.

“He uncovered something. Something big. I’m... I’m trying to figure out exactly what, but the information he found could save us all,” he finally answered. 

“And he was killed for that.” Echo’s voice was thick with emotions, and Kix felt the grief of his brother’s death afresh. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. 

**

Inhibitor chips. Commands, embedded in their brains. The more Kix discovered the less he liked this and the more he could see why Fives was killed for what he had found out. 

The tricky part was getting enough proof to make someone listen to him. 

**

He wasn’t going to be gone for long, just enough to get a message to the Jedi Council. To _make_ the council listen to him. 

He wasn't going to be gone for long, he didn’t need to say goodbye. Besides, Jesse would just ask difficult questions. He’d tell his brother everything when he got back. 

**

“Did you send Kix on an assignment?” 

Rex looked up at Jesse’s question, frowning slightly. 

“No, why do you ask?” 

Jesse swore under his breath, and Rex could see the worry in his eyes. 

“He’s been MIA for a few days. I’m... worried, Sir.” 

“I’m sure he’ll show up,” Rex said quietly, trying to convince himself.

**

Kix spat blood, glaring at the droid standing in front of him. His whole body _ached_ from their interrogation, he was so _tired_ , but he wasn’t going to let the clankers see that. 

“Did you tell anyone in the Republic about this information,” the droid asked, the words it had repeated endlessly for what felt like hours. 

“Well I sure didn’t tell _you_ ,” Kix muttered, bracing himself for another bout of pain. 

**

His head was still pounding, his gut curling with nausea. Rex had left, reluctantly handing him off to another clone who escorted him to a medic. 

The medic wasn’t Kix, and somehow that broke Jesse more than Maul’s torture had. All he wanted was his brother to hold him, to hug him, to comfort him like they had comforted each other countless times throughout the war. 

Somehow, Jesse had thought they would be together forever. No one could separate Jesse and Kix. 

The not-Kix medic was speaking, but Jesse barely processed, shaking as he was sat on a bed, as he was looked over. 

Where _was_ his brother? 

**

Good soldiers follow orders. 

Ahsoka Tano and CT-7567 had been found guilty of treason and were to be executed according to Order 66. 

Jesse was a good solider. 

In the brief second, just before the cruiser hit the ground, Jesse had one thought. 

“ _I’m coming, Kix_.”

“ _I’m sorry_.” 

**

Kix tried to tell himself the galaxy didn’t feel different. He tried to tell himself things hadn’t changed that much. He tried to convince himself he was growing out his hair because he wanted to. 

The truth was, his heart ached. His heart ached for the world he had left behind - that had been stolen from him. His heart ached for the brothers he hadn’t been able to save, the brothers he saw reflected back at him every time he looked in a mirror. His heart ached for the Jedi, for the younglings, for the padawans, for those who had been killed because he had _failed_. 

His heart ached for Jesse, who didn’t know what had happened. Who had died years - _decades_ \- ago. Who had his choice and individuality and personality stolen from him. 

His heart ached because he had _survived_. Out of all the clones, Kix was the only one left and that made it all so much worse. 

He had lived his whole life with the constant, comforting presence, knowledge, of his brothers. Now they were _gone_ and somehow, he had to live with that. They were _gone_ because he had let them all down. He had let the entire Republic down. 

The stars were different, even in sectors he knew. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to them, knowing that no one was there to hear his voice. 


End file.
